1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
Compared to traditional display devices, a liquid crystal display has advantages including being light and thin, low power consumption, and low radiation and is widely used in various fields including computers, mobile phones, and automobile display screens. With the widening use of the liquid crystal panel, people increasingly demand higher and higher performance of the liquid crystal display.
With the progress of the liquid crystal display technology, various display modes have been proposed for display screens, among which an IPS (In-Plane Switching) liquid crystal display panel and an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) liquid crystal display panel have been favored by a large of general consumers due to relatively high view angles.
However, when a finger of user is placed on and slides along an IPS liquid crystal display panel or an FFS liquid crystal display panel for conducting operation through touches, disclination lines in the liquid crystal display panel gets expanding with the slide of the finger. This makes liquid crystal molecules contained in the liquid crystal layer converted to a vertical rotation or chaos condition. If the liquid crystal molecules are not timely caused to resume a horizontal rotation condition, a trace mura would occur in the liquid crystal display panel thereby affecting the displaying quality of the liquid crystal display panel.
Thus, it is desired to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device that overcome the problems of the prior art.